1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus connectable to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
2. Related Background Art
As an apparatus of this type, a facsimile apparatus (multi-function terminal apparatus) is known which has a plurality of functions including a reader function, a printer function, and a communication function and is connectable via interface to an information processing terminal. In such a multi-function terminal apparatus, one of a plurality of functions is selected and the selected function is controlled.
However, while one selected function is controlled, service using another function cannot be accepted and processing this function is suspended. Therefore, a conventional multi-function terminal apparatus has not been used efficiently.
A series of services using a plurality of functions is required to be controlled by an information processing apparatus such as a computer. Therefore, a load on the information processing apparatus becomes large.
Furthermore, if a plurality of services accepted at the same time are processed equally, the processing speed lowers considerably as compared to the case wherein only one function is controlled.